Earth's guardian
by arcticboarder18
Summary: Isis-4 an exo Warlock stumbled through a vex gate and into the doctors Tardis now after a brief encounter with the vex she's travelling through time and space with the doctor


Hi, sorry I haven't done anything for ages I've had a writer's block for ages and I jut got over it by watching a lot of Merlin and lots of fan destiny songs, jt music is amazing they make amazing music every week and they're amazing. If you do listen to them comment what your favourite song is and if you don't do it, they're great. I wasn't paid to say that I just really like them.

Disclaimer: of course, I don't own Destiny or Doctor who I'm just a very big fan.

This takes place after last wish raid and between season 5 Christmas special and season 6 of doctor who

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO" a blur falling in freefall sped past as it fell to the ground "HOW ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS!!!!" a panicked voice screamed "IT'S NOT EVERY DAY THAT YOU GET TO FALL FROM HOWEVER HIGH UP WE ARE!" the woman was freefalling with a coat flapping behind her "WHY IN EVERYTHING THAT IS CONSIDERED HOLY WOULD THIS BE ENJOYABLE"

"WELL I'M ENJOYING MYSELF" the figure cloaked in an odd armour (leviathan warlock set) "it's making for an odd learning experience" as they fell they could see a vast green peeking through the cloud "okay Eclipse, where are we"

"I don't know, wait is that… a flying police box?" the woman turned her body round and saw a blue box spinning and heading towards her at very high speeds.

(In the Tardis)

"okay where to next hey girl, Ancient Greece, the new Roman empire?" the doctor asked both himself and the Tardis "Rory would love that" the Tardis looked like she was about to reply but then the radar beeped showing something. The Doctor moved over to the monitor to look what it was "looks like somethings falling from the upper atmosphere, let's take a little closer look shall we?" he zooms in to see a figure in unusual style clothes arms spread out hurtling at terminal velocity towards the ground "okay how did you get there?" he shook his head and mumbled "I can ask later" to himself and flicked a number of switches to open the doors to the swimming pool he ran around the console getting the Tardis into position under the falling person he opened the doors and stepped to the side just they flew past him in a blur and splashed into the swimming pool below.

(Isis-4 pov)

The box positioned itself underneath me and the doors opened to let me fall… into a swimming pool? People still have those? I climbed out and looked around "okay it was just a box so how does this fit in?" I spluttered out in confusion ideas on how this was possible sped through my head "OOH the outside box serves as a doorway to a pocket dimension allowing theoretically a ship with infinite space inside that is BRILLIANT!"

"well I'm glad you think so" I span round to see a young man in a… tweed jacket and bowtie? "although it is a little disappointing I didn't get a it's bigger on the inside" he said very casually like he had done this a lot. "what's your name?"

"Isis-4, yours?" he furrowed his eyebrows at the number before he opened his mouth to speak "the Doctor" I tilted my head in confusion "Doctor, Doctor who?" he smiled and laughed "at least we got that one. Oh here" He threw me a towel "follow me and dry yourself I don't want to get the floor wet" I threw the towel back to him and quickly dematerialised my outfit and then brought it back dry. "No need but thanks anyway" he immediately pulled out a little device and it made a little buzzing sound and the end lit up green "how did you do that?" he then brought the device to his ear as if listening to it "oh, a digital storage system, I had one of those but I misplaced it and lost everything In it" he then walked to the hallway leaving me behind so I jogged after him.

After a little walking we entered a large room with a console on an elevated platform "so what are you and how did you end up falling from the upper atmosphere?" straight to the point then "I'm a warlock" he looked at me blankly "a guardian" he continued with the blank look until he finally started " I know what a warlock and a guardian are but probably not what your meaning." I sighed and drew out eclipse "he can probably explain better than I can" I held out my hand summoned eclipse the doctor stepped up to eclipse studying him "hmm a small drone probably has the digital storage and with an artificial intelligence!" he exclaimed as eclipse flew backwards a little "love those except when they're trying to kill all the organics that's annoying."

"um, guardian" eclipse murmured to me as the Doctor got a little too close "kay so, what's a guardian?" the doctor said quickly before I could say anything "a guardian is a chosen warrior of the traveller" eclipse said proudly "ohh why did you have to be a warrior I was beginning to like you, warriors are all bang, bang shoot everything." he said disappointedly I asked "what's wrong with being a warrior I'm protecting what's precious to me" his eyes lit up and the disappointed frown was gone from this face "oh that's fine if you're fighting for what's right that's okay in my book" he smiled and turned round to his console

"so how did you end up in the sky?" he brought up the question again "oh, we fell through a vex gate" I answered "and what's that?" the Doctor asked back confused "you know the vex time-travelling robots bent on killing all organic life" no never heard of them" eclipse and I looked at each other confused "how haven't you heard of the vex they transformed Mercury into a machine and have practically taken over Venus!" eclipse ranted.

Realising I hadn't taken off my helmet I swiftly did so to be polite, as my helmet dematerialised the Doctor looked up at the sound of my vanishing helmet "oooooh you're a robot too thinking about it that explains the number at the end of your name." I looked at him in shock "I'm an exo how do you not know that and where on earth did you get this ship?"

"I'll have you know that I have no idea what you're talking about and that you are standing in one of the best ships in all of time and space!" eclipse looked shocked at his sudden outburst as the Doctor stroked a part of the console "wait ,time and space, is this a time travel ship?" my eyes widened at eclipses realisation "why yes, yes it is"

I opened my mouth to rant off numerous theories of how he had actually got a time machine not even the vex have true time travel, if they did they would have burned our planet when we were Neanderthals, but I was interrupted by the entire ship shaking and throwing both of us off balance. The Doctor climbed to his feet and held onto a monitor with a white-knuckled grip "there are a lot of bronze-coloured robots with white stuff in their stomach and red eyes!" he exclaimed. My eyes lit up immediately "Those are the vex they must have followed me through the gate! They must be after the time machine!""OI, she's called the Tardis!" the Doctor shot back sounding insulted. I crawled my way to the door and pulled out my chattering bone. The Doctor looked up as I was about to open the door "hey hey hey, no guns!"

"What?!" I shouted, "we are about to be killed and I'm not allowed to shoot back!" I stared at him in bewilderment as he fumbled around his console "if I lock on to the frequency of the gate they came through I can amplify it from here and suck them back through and seal it!" I thought out his plan in my head "that's not a bad idea" I said reluctantly as the vex continued to try and break through the door.

"I know it's brilliant I came up with it" he said proudly "now you may want to hold on to something we're gonna have to get out of here fast if we don't want to be sucked through as well!" he ordered me "but my life's back there, my friends, I have to help the fight!" I shouted back at him. He looked at me soberly "I'm sorry but there's no time to get you through without them coming back" I looked at the floor "do it" I managed to choke out. I didn't see him nod and turn back to his console. As he got ready to pull a very big lever he looked up and yelled "GERONIMO!!" he pulled the lever and the Tardis made a loud wheezing sound and grabbed the monitor to see the vex flying into a gateway. When the last vex unit was through he flipped another switch and it started to knit itself shut.

As the last glimmer of light was shut the Doctor turned to me and spoke to me with a solemn voice that in itself said he had had to do this to many times "I'm sorry I couldn't get you through as well I understand you only wanted to help people" I looked up at him "huh, if I had tear ducts I'm pretty sure I'd be crying" I laughed a hollow laugh "but if you wanted you could stay here in the Tardis and continue to help people." I looked at him with a look that asked "are you serious?" he nodded like he got what I was saying "I'm serious it's what I do I wander round space and time helping people" the Tardis made a noise like it agreed "sometimes I have companions they're usually human" he looked up into his skull and laughed "haven't seen them in a while actually." He turned his attention back to me and asked again "so, do you want to come along?" I looked around the room and nodded "all of time and space how could anyone resist?" I asked, more to myself then anything.

"okay then!" the Doctor jumped to his feet and ran to the console "where to first? The distant future or civilisations lost to time?" he asked excitingly looking like a rabbit on its twelfth cup of coffee "I don't know." Knock knock. There was someone knocking at the door. I looked confused at the doctor as he went to open the door. He reached for the handle and pulled it towards him to reveal space and… a blue envelope? The Doctor grabbed it and shut the door behind him and ripped it open as he walked back to the centre-console.

What is it?" I asked trying to peek at the letter "they're co-ordinates" he replied "let's go then" he ran round the console flicking switches and pushing buttons "first official adventure!" he looked with a wide smile and struggled to contain my grin. He turned back to the biggest switch on the console and flicked with a phrase I knew was going to stick with me forever.

"GERONIMO!!!!!!"

So how was it? This is my second story and I think it's much better than the first. Please comment on what you think. Criticism is welcomed but please no flames.

Tata for now!


End file.
